We need your help
by Sakura-Hinata-Akatsuki
Summary: Sasuke came back about six months ago. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata hear there teammates, even the Hokage, call them weak. They leave the leaf, and become extermly powerful. A few years later, the leaf need their help, after finding them they ask them to return. Will the girls help them? What will happen? How powerful are the girls now? And who are these new girls?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura slams the door behind her. She stomps up the stairs to her bedroom, and gets out four scrolls, and a pen.

_Dear Hinata, We need to meet up as soon as possible. Come to my house in three hours, we have a big problem, a problem that I think I have a solution for._

_Dear Ino_, _Come to my house in three hours. I overheard something very interesting that just might solve our problems. _

_Dear Tenten, We need to talk, come to my house in three hours, at six o'clock, Ino, Hinata, and Temari will also be coming. There is something we all need to discuss, that is of great importance. _

_Dear Temari, I have found a solution to that problem I was telling you about, meet me at my house in three hours. There is something else I need to tell you, it's urgent._

"There all done_." _Sakura says to herself. She wraps the scrolls back up and ties a red ribbon around the letter to Temari, a purple ribbon around the letter to Ino, a yellow ribbon around the letter to Tenten, and a blue ribbon around the letter to Hinata. She summons four small birds and gives them each one of the letters. They fly off immediately.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

I throw another kunai at the dummy that I have been training with for at least the past eight hours. I look down at the ground resting for a moment. I see a shadow. I look up, a falcon is circling above me, it looks like it has a scroll. It flies down to where I am and drops the letter. I snatch it up, it has a yellow ribbon tied around it, it must be from Sakura.

_Dear Tenten, We need to talk, come to my house in three hours at six o'clock, Ino, Hinata, and Temari will also be coming. There is something we all need to discuss, that is of great importance. _

I look at my watch, it's three forty-five. It's probably about what happened last week.

_**FLASH-BACK**_

_I just woke up, and I'm heading to team training with Guy, Neji, and Lee. I can hear them talking up ahead. I hear them say my name. I jump behind a tree and listen. _

"_Guy-Sensei, when are you going to kick Tenten off the team? She is weak and holding us back, she's even weaker than my cousin Hinata." Neji complains sharpening his kunai. _

"_Soon my youthful Neji!" _

"_Yes, we will be a fully youthful team once that un-youthful Tenten is gone!" Cries out Lee. I feel a tear slip down my cheek. I feel another. And another. By now I'm weeping silently. I turn and run, not even bothering to look where I'm going. I run into someone, they fall. _

"_I'm so sorry. Here let me help you up." I say reaching out my hand. That's when I notice that it's Sakura, and she's crying. "What's wrong Sakura?" I say worried _

"_It's my team, they c-c-called me weak." She sobs. "What about you? Why are you crying?" _

"_The same reason you are." I say wiping my nose on my sleeve."_

_**END FLASH-BACK **_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

I stir the tomato sauce and turn the burner on low. I get a spoon and dip it in. I lick it, yummmmmm! I hear a tapping, I look out my kitchen window, there's a little bluebird with a scroll in its mouth. I open the window and take the scroll. I untie the purple ribbon –must be from Sakura-.

_Dear Ino_, _Come to my house in three hours. I overheard something very interesting that just might solve our problems. _

I look at the time she wrote on the bottom, she sent it at three. It's three fifty. I know what this is about. It's about what happened last week.

_**FLASH-BACK **_

_I was walking down the road when I heard laughter. It was coming from the B-B-Q house, the one me and my team always eats at. I duck under the window and put my ear to the wall. _

"_I reported Ino to the Hokage." I hear Asuma say _

"_Finally, she is so weak, we always have to hold back in our spars against her." Shikamaru says. Shika, you teme, I was the one holding back. _

"_Yeah –munch- she is even weaker than –munch- Sakura." Choji says. Choji you idiot, Sakura is everything but weak, she is one of the strongest girls I know, and one of my best-friends. You would never be able to beat her. _

"_So, the Hokage said she would take Ino off our team, right?" Shikamaru asks _

"_Yep, the Hokage agreed that Ino was pathetic, and a waste of time. She said that she had been planning to take Ino off the team for a while now." _

_I don't want to hear any more. I run away from the building. By the time I reach the training grounds tears are pouring down my face. I hear someone call my name. I turn around. It's Sakura and Tenten. _

"_Ino what's wrong?" Sakura asks _

"_They called me weak. They-they got me kicked off the team." I sob hugging them both. I look at their eyes, they are ringed red. "What about you guys?" _

"_Pretty much the same with us." Tenten sniffles_

_**END FLASH-BACK **_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

I sip my tea. My father is sitting across from me, Hanabi is sitting to my right, and Neji is sitting to my left.

"Hinata-Sama!" I hear one of the ninja from the side branch call out as he runs towards me.

"What is it?" I ask politely

"A scroll for you." He says panting. He holds out a scroll to me, it has a blue ribbon tied around it.

"Thank you." I say barely above a whisper. I pull on the ribbon, it comes free. I'm about to open it when, the boy grabs my wrist.

"Hinata-Sama, shouldn't you inspect it first. It might be a trap!"

"There is no need to worry. I have been expecting this letter. I know exactly who it's from." I say reassuring him. He slowly let's go of my wrist, and walks away.

I turn away from my family, so they can't see what's written on the scroll.

_Dear Hinata, We need to meet up as soon as possible. Come to my house in three hours, we have a big problem, a problem that I think I have a solution for._

I look at the bottom of the page. She sent it at three. It's four. I roll it back up and retie it.

"Who is it from?" Hanabi asks cursorily, trying to grab the scroll. I slap her hand away.

"No one." She looks at me shocked. Normally I would never dare say no to her or treat her with disrespect.

"Who is it from Hinata?" My father asks coldly demanding an answer

"I said no one." I tell him. I get up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Neji asks grabbing my sleeve

"Nowhere." I say harshly, pulling my sleeve away. I will never forgive him for what I heard him say.

_**FLASH-BACK**_

_I was in the training grounds behind the compound when I heard someone coming. I quickly hid behind a bush. I saw it was just my team, Neji, Naruto, Hanabi, and my father, and was about to show myself when I heard what they were talking about. _

"_I have decided that Hanabi will become heiress instead of Hinata." My father says. _

"_I'm so glad, father. Who knows what would have happened if a weakling my sister became the leader of the clan." Hanabi says smirking _

"_I agree, she is so weak, weaker than Tenten, she is a disgrace." Neji says _

"_I told the Hokage that, and she also agrees, so she is taking Hinata off the team, finally." I hear my mother figure say. I feel a tear slip. _

"_Hinata could've never become a good shinobi, and everyone knows it." Kiba says _

"_Yeah, and all she ever does is stalk me." Naruto says loudly. Another tear slips. I never stalk him, if anyone is stalking it's him, he is always following Sakura and me. _

"_She thinks that she is strong now, but we still have to hold back when sparing with her." Exclaims Shino _

_I hear them walking away still insulting me. _

_**FLASH-BACK END **_

**X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

I walk into the inn I'm staying at in the leaf. Why am I in the leaf? Well my brothers and the council think I'm pathetic and weak and all of my best friends live in the leaf –Tenten-Hinata-Ino-Sakura-. Apparently the same thing happened to them about a week ago. A bird swoops into the inn behind me, I turn around. It has a scroll with a red ribbon –from Sakura probably.-.

_Dear Temari, I have found a solution to that problem I was telling you about, meet me at my house in three hours. There is something else I need to tell you, it's urgent._

I look at the time she sent it. Three, it's four right now.

TIME SKIP: ABOUT ONE HOUR

The five girls are all sitting around Sakura's living room. Tenten is in the love seat, Temari is sitting on the loves seat arm rest, Ino is sitting on the floor butterfly style, Hinata is sitting on the couch behind her braiding Ino's hair, and Sakura's is sitting on the coffee table.

"So update us." Temari says

"Okay, as everyone knows, our teams said that we were weak, pathetic, useless, disgraces, and got us kicked off our teams, even after we have saved and helped their butts countless of times. Even our Hokage who we thought of as a mother, after ours died, called us weak and is planning on taking away our shinobi tittles in exactly four months." Sakura says coldly

"So what are we going to do?" Hinata whispers

"We're going to leave." The four girls look up in shock at Sakura. "Look, you guys don't have to come with me. But I already made my final decision; I'm leaving this pathetic village behind. I for one will never be able to forgive my teammates. What about you?"

"I'm going with you. I will never forgive my teammates, after all I have done for them and they still have the gull to call me weak." Ino says.

"You guys are my friends. Friends stick together." Hinata says "So count me in."

"I'm with you. After all I have done for my team; they still think I'm weak. I'm in, what about you Temari?"

"I'm sick and tired of the way my village, and my brothers, treat me. I'm coming too." Temari says grinning.

"You know, the leaf is going to go crazy when they find out we left, they will hunt us down." Ino says

The four girls look to Sakura, smirking. "That's why I have a plan. If we left now, they would surely find us. So we have to prepare. We will ask Tsunade for missions all this month, so we will be going on tons of missions from now on, so that when we leave we can walk right past the guards saying we have a mission, and they wouldn't even be suspicious. And from all those missions we will get quite a bit of money, which we will save. And during these next two months we won't go to team trainings, when they come to get us for them, we will tell them that we are sick, of course they will get suspicious but will be happy that were not coming since they think we are weak. We will train together. I am able to get highly classified scrolls filled with jutsus and information, since I'm the Hokages apprentice, we will use those. And over these few months we must pack the things we need. Now there is a chance that they will find out we are up to something, so we will pack some things now in case of an emergency."

"I like that plan." Ino says

"Same here." Tenten says

"I do too." Hinata says

"I like it." Temari says

"Good. So after about a month if we put the money we earned together plus the money we have now we should have enough to buy like a hideout, where we can go to when we leave. I want to get one in the water nation personally. At the end of this month we will request a vacation, and we will go build our hideout."

"I think we should vote on where our new home/hideout will be." Temari says

"Okay, so let's narrow it down to what nation first." Hinata puts in

"I want to be in the lighting nation." Ino says

"I want to be in the lightning nation." Tenten says

"I want to be in the water nation." Hinata says

"I vote the lightning or water nation." Temari says

"Same as Temari." Sakura says

"Hey, there's that forest on the border of the water and lightning nation. What's it called, the Forest of the Hidden." Tenten says snapping her fingers

"But there has only been one person who has come out of that forest alive." Ino says

"And we're in luck because I know that person. She also has a house in there so she knows her way around and we are good friends." Sakura says

"How the hell do you know her?" Temari yells

"I do my fair share of traveling whenever I have a vacation." Sakura says

"So what are we packing right now?" Hinata says

"Let's see. We are going to need weapons, new clothes, medical supplies, scrolls, money, and bath stuff. That's really all I can think of right now." Sakura says

"Okay, Sakura and Ino you should go buy the medical supplies that you don't already have or are low on. Hinata you should go get some scrolls and ink and if there are any scrolls or files that could be useful to us at the compound try to get them. Tenten and I will get some weapons. And we all need to get out the money we have from our past missions. And we should probably try to sell any of our old clothes or clothes that we won't be taking with us."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Time Skip: TWO MONTHS**

"Let's finish packing ladies." Sakura says


	2. Chapter 2

I grab all of my medical supplies and put them in a scroll. Hinata is getting food and putting it in a scroll. Ino is getting all of the bathroom stuff like, sponges, soap, deodorant, and hair ties, and putting them in a scroll. Tenten is packing all our extra clothes, there's not a lot because as soon as we get into our new home we our throwing everything away we don't want anything reminding us of Konoha. Temari is packing all the scrolls that have forbidden jutsus and information on them, and anything else with information like books or files that we managed to get.

"You guys ready?" Temari asks

"Yeah." Tenten says

"Let's go." Ino screeches

"I'm ready." Hinata says

"Everyone remembers the plan, right?" I ask

There is a chorus of "yeses."

We calmly walk out of my house and over to the leafs front gates. It's midnight outside and it has been two months since we heard what our teammates think of us. Ever since that day our teammates have been rude to us calling us weak to our faces and everything, then this morning Tsunade-Sama fired me as her apprentice.

"Halt." The guards yell

"Who's there?" Kotetsu the one on the right yells

"Sakura Haruno, Temari, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata Hyuga." Temari yells back

"What are you doing out so late?" Izumo asks coming up to us so he doesn't have to yell

"We have a mission." Hinata says

"This late? Wow, where is your mission slip." Kotetsu says. I hand him the mission slip that I made. Since I was the Hokages apprentice I know exactly how to make mission slips. This is what it looks like.

**MISSION **

_Ino-Sakura-Tenten-Hinata-Temari_

_January 5th midnight _

_S-Rank Classified _

_Tsunade Senju _

"S-Rank mission huh? You guys sure you can handle something like that?" Kotetsu says. Ino is trembling in anger next to me, I lay a hand on her shoulder. She calms down.

"Very sure." Temari says

"Well okay the, be careful."

"When do you guys get back?" Izumo asks

"Three weeks." Tenten says

"Wow, good luck!" Kotetsu says signing his signature on the bottom of the mission slip. We thank him and walk out of Konoha. Once we are far enough away we start running. We don't say a word we just keep running, no breaks, no words, no stopping. We will keep this pace up as long as we can. We should be able to make it to the forest in a week.

**_TIME SKIP: One Week_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Where's Sakura-Chan?!" Naruto whines

"How should I know dobe." Sasuke says leaning against the bridge

"But she's never late for team practice." Naruto says

"Maybe Kakashi-Sensei is rubbing off on her." Sasuke says

"Speaking of Kakashi-Sensei, he's later than usual." Naruto says. There's a poof of smoke. Shizune is standing there. Naruto face drops he was expecting Kakashi.

"Your training is cancelled for today." Shizune says in a monotone voice

"WHAT! Why?" Naruto yells

"He has a very important mission. If you could do me a favor, and please tell the other teams that their training is also canceled."

"Why is this mission so important?" Sasuke asks

"If you want to know then go ask the Hokage, but once she is done informing them on their mission." Shizune says. Before she could finish, Naruto was running with chakra to Tsunades office. Sasuke follows him.

IN TSUNADE'S OFFICE: MOMENTS BEFORE ****

Asuma, Kakashi, Guy, Kuranai, Genma, Kotetsu, Ebisu, Izumo, Chao, Yamato, and Dong were all in Tsunades office.

"What is the mission you needed us for YOUTHFUL HOKAGE!" Guy shouts

"This mission is S-Rank. There is a lord in the fire nation near the border that needs protection, we believe the Akatsuki are after him. Your job is to protect him and if you encounter the Akatsuki find out why they are after him. You will return after you have escorted the lord to the star village." The door flies open. Naruto and Sasuke are there. The rest of the boys run up behind them.

"Why did you cancel training?" they all whine except for the human ice blocks and Shikamaru and Shino who I count as an ice block.

"They have a mission. And where is Ino, she is normally with you all." Tsunade says

"She is probably out shopping." Choji says munching on chips

"What about the other girls?" Asuma asks

The boys shrug. "I don't know. Sakura didn't show up for training and normally she is the first one there." Naruto says

"Oh. Boys be extra nice to Sakura this week, I had to fire her as my apprentice, and she seemed quite angry about it." Tsunade says

"And be kind to Hinata too. Her father just disowned her from the clan and made Hanabi the soon to be heiress." Kuranai says

"Maybe we should go check up on them before you leave." Sai says

"You won't be able to do that." Kotetsu says

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asks. Kotetsu had got his attention, Kakashi puts away his book.

"They left on a mission a week ago."

"I never sent them on a mission." Tsunade says

"Well they handed us a mission slip, with your signature and everything." Izumo says

"What did it say?" Shizune asks

"Well it was Temari, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura. It was an S-Rank mission classified. And they said it would last like three weeks. This was a week ago on January 5th."

"What does that mean?" Kiba says

"It means that Konoha has five new missing-nins." Tsunade says, she punches her desk, it spits in


	3. Chapter 3

One Year Later: They are fifteen

My name Ino Yamanaka, I am fifteen years old and a missing-nin. I left my village which was the leaf about one year ago along with my best friends, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari. The reason I left, that's simple, my teammates and even sensei thought I was weak even after all the times I helped them. They even asked the Hokage to kick me off the team which she did. We now live in a forest on the border of the lightning and water nations. We live in this huge mansion with our new sensei's. We have been training hard ever since we left our village. I haven't seen my old teammates since before I left. When they had finally realized that we had left they couldn't track us down.

* * *

My name is Hinata Hyuga, I'm fifteen years old and a missing-nin. I left my village about a year ago with my four best friends Ino, Tenten, Temari, and Sakura. We now live in a huge mansion in the middle of a forbidden forest on the border of the water and lightning nations. I haven't seen my old teammates since before I left, and I'm glad, I never want to see those weaklings again. I was once part of the great Hyuga clan before I was disowned by my own father might I just add. I was going to be the nest heiress but my family and teammates thought I was weak but I wasn't, they made my little sister the heiress even though the title was and still is rightfully mine. I can use my byakugan, I am probably the best byakugan user ever.

* * *

My name is Tenten, I'm fifteen years old and a missing-nin. I left my village about a year ago with my four best friends. We now live in a big mansion on the border of water and lightning nations. I haven't seen any of my old comrades that are still in the leaf since before I left. I have been training with my friends and new sensei's all year long. I could probably take down all of my old teammates with a snap of my fingers. I have three new sensei's, Kotone, Rei, and Yuki. They are very powerful, they could beat the kage in a fight. All three of them are very well respected. Many different lords, ninjas, and even princesses, and princes, are good friends with all three of them. That is why not only did they train us in ninja arts but also in other things like, how to walk properly, what and what not to say, how to make great deals, how to cook, dance, and many other things.

* * *

My name is Temari, I'm fifteen years old. I am a missing-nin; I left my villages about a year ago. I was a kuniochi of the leaf and the sand. My brother Garra is the Kazakage and my other brother Kankuro is the puppet master of the sand, both very well known ninja. But I left them after they called me weak, and pathetic. My brother Garra was even planning on taking away my shinobi title. I wasn't the only one that was betrayed by my loved ones, so were my best friends, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten. We all left our villages together. I haven't seen any of my old comrades since before I left, except for my old sensei. I was on an assignation mission for my new sensei , when it turned out that the guy had asked sand for help, so my sensei and a few other ninja were there but I easily knocked them out a killed my target. Ever since we left, our new sensei's have been training us in many different things, Yuki-Sensei has been training us in medical ninjutsu ever since we left and we are now probably better at medical ninjutsus than the Hokage. We even got the one hundredth seal, but unlike the Hokage we have the seal in a different place and it is not diamond shaped. Sakura has hers above her belly button; it is a black Sakura blossom that glows purple when she activates it. Ino has an orange clematis flower on her belly button, and it glows orange when she activates it. Hinata has hers on her hip, it is white and in the shape of a lotus, it glows blue when it is activated. Tenten has hers on her right shoulder it is red and in the shape camellia it glows white when you activate it. I have mine on my left shoulder it is yellow and it glows red when I activate it, it is in the shape of a peony. And we made a few changes to our seals, instead of taking away some of our life, all it does is put you in a deep sleep for three days.

* * *

My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm a missing-nin and fifteen. I left my village a year ago, all because of my old comrades (the boys and Hokage, ect not the girls.). They called me weak, kicked me off the team, and Tsunade fired me as her apprentice, I now have a deep hatred for them. I have become way stronger, I'm a better medic than Hokage as are Temari, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten, and I am better at taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu. About six months after we left we found out we were goddesses, three of the past goddesses, Kotone, Rei, and Yuki, decided to train us, so they came to us and helped us. We all can use all of the elements but we all control one element too. Temari controls air, Hinata controls water, Tenten controls fire, Ino controls earth, and I control lightning. When we became the new goddesses we were each given a locket that was passed down one element goddess to the next. Inside each locket on the left side shows the five goddesses before you, and on the right side is a picture of Temari, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and me, the new goddesses. All of our lockets are the same shape and size, they are in the shape of ovals, they are made out of silver, and there is a sapphire at the top of each oval, Ino's is green, Hinatas is blue, Tenten's is red, Temari's is colorless, and mine is black. On the back of each locket is a design (like a carving), on Ino's there is a tree, on Hinatas there is a wave, on Tenten's there is a flame, on Temari's there is a tornado, on mine there is a lightning bolt. Our old comrades stopped looking for us about three months after we left. We made sure that there was no way they could track us, so to them it seems as though we just vanished into thin air.

* * *

"Breakfast is ready." A woman known as Yuki calls. You can hear five girls upstairs. One of them had long brown hair in pigtails that reached her waist and brown eyes. The next one had long blonde hair that also reached her waist, which was held back by a clip and blue eyes. The third one had long blue hair down to her upper thighs that was in a loose side braid, and pale eyes. The second to last one had dirty blonde hair that she kept in spiky bun, and brown eyes. The last one had pink hair that reached her butt that she put in a bun and let her bangs hang out, and green eyes. The one with the brown hair put on a ninja kimono that went down to right below her knees and was red with gold dragon designs on the side, and red sandals. She was the first one into the kitchen and grabbed French toast, and smothered peanut butter all over it and one small pancake which she drowned in syrup and orange juice. It was Friday they were allowed to eat unhealthy that day. The other girl with brown eyes, put on dark army green pants, and a red spaghetti strap top, and ran down to the kitchen bare foot. She grabbed two small strawberry waffles, some scrambled eggs, and three pieces of bacon and cranberry juice. The girl with her hair in a braid was the third to get down to the kitchen, she was wearing a short blue and yellow summer/fall dress. (this is what she was wearing link images/Short%

She had grabbed a egg, potato, chicken, and cheese burrito, and a glass of milk.

The girl Ino put on a purple and blue cocktail dress since she was planning to go out that day. (here's what she was wearing .

She ran down stairs not wanting to be last. She grabbed a small bowl of plain yogurt, poured some blueberries over it, and sprayed a whole bunch of whipped cream on it. And a small bowl of cheerios. The girl with pink hair threw on a random dress from her closet. (here is the link to the dress www. /img_

She walked downstairs knowing that she was last. She got out the blender put one and a half fourths of milk in it. A cup of strawberries, three ice cubes, some strawberry yogurt, a teaspoon of honey, and a dash of sugar. She blended it all up, and then poured her smoothie into a cup. And she grabbed a small bowl of potatoes and eggs.

"Why don't you like waffles?" Hinata asks Sakura as Sakura sits down.

"I like the blueberry ones, or use to, but I ate them too much and now I don't like them."

"Ahh."

The past goddess Yuki sits at the foot of the table, Kotone sits at the head of the table, and Rei sits at the bar stool. Tenten sits next to Rei, Hinata sits to Yuki's right, Sakura sits at Yuki's left, Ino sits to the left of Sakura and to the right of Kotone, and Temari sits to the right of Hinata and to the left of Kotone.

"So what are we working on today?" Tenten asks

"Actually that's what we wanted to talk to you girls about. You have been training with us for a year and you have already become the best medics, very skilled at taijutsu, great at genjutsu, and you have quite a few of ninjutsus. We didn't think you would reach this level for at least another year." Yuki says

"But since you have, it is time that you were trained how to use your goddess powers properly." Kotone says

"And to do that you must gain the liliumgan, it is a special eye technique like the sharigan or byakugan. You must also find your gift. Each goddess has a gift, the most common ones are shape shifting, the ability to talk to animals, and the ability to control someone. You must also learn how to act like a goddess." Rei says

"First we will find your gifts." Kotone says. The girls nod and finish their breakfast. They follow their sensei's outside.

* * *

"This is the Falling of the gifts." Announces Yuki, pointing to the waterfall and small pond

"To learn what your gifts are you must stand on the rock in the middle of the pond, you then will need to close your eyes and send chakra into them, what you see will determine what your gift is. Ino you go first." Kotone says. Ino stands on the rock, and closes her eyes, a second later she opens them.

"I saw a mist like figure float up to the sky."

"What color was the figure?" Yuki asks

"Bluish Purple."

"Congratulations, you got one of the rare gifts, you have the ability to summon a spirit to help you in battle." They all clap. "Your turn Tenten."

Tenten wearily walks over to the rock. She closes her eyes and opens them after a moment. "I saw a cloaked figure and what looked like his chakra coming out of him."

"Way to go, you have the ability to steal people chakra by touch." Rei says. The girls cheer. "Your next Hinata."

Hinata closes her eyes as she steps onto the rock. "I saw a ninja spinning and every time she stopped she looked different. She stopped three times."

"Good job Hinata, you have a very rare ability, you have two transformations that you are able to transform into without using chakra." Kotone says. The girls clap. "Now up you go Temari."

Temari walks onto the rock. She closes her eyes, they reopen after a few minutes. "I saw yellow chakra strings come out of someone fingers, but they didn't have any puppets."

"That's amazing, you have the ability to use chakra like strings to fight. When you shoot chakra out of your fingers the end of the chakra strings become sharp and are able to cut slice and stab."Rei says. Everyone claps. Sakura slowly walks up to the rock. She stands there with her eyes closed for about a minute. She opens her eyes.

"There was a ninja and she was looking at her reflection in a pond, her reflection looked like her but yet it didn't, and when the ninja reached into the water, her reflection grabbed her hand, and the ninja pulled her reflection out."

"That is a very rare gift, it gives you an inner that you can summon to help you in fights, and can talk to you when she is in your mind. You most likely have already discovered your inner." Sakura nods. The girls clap.

* * *

"Next, you must find your soul-spirit. A soul-spirit is about the size of a softball, it can talk, fight, and has many different talents, they are your partners. They live in the back of your mind, they always have so they know everything you have been thru. The way to find them is simple. Send your chakra into the back of your mind, and your heart, and your eyes, hands, ears, and mouth, all at the same time."

The five girls do what their senseis tell them. An orange figure appears next to Ino, it is the size of a bowl. A peach colored figure the size of your hand appears next to Hinata. A white figure the size of a softball appears next to Temari. A red figure appears next to Tenten it is about the size of a hand. A blue figure appears next to Sakura it is about the size of a bowl. (Btw the figures are floating, and they look like little ball made out of mist or like a flame, and they have eyes and mouths but no noses or ears. And they don't look like normal eyes or mouths.)

"My name is Kenji." –Hinatas soul-spirit figure

"My name is Nobu." –Ino's soul-spirit figure

"My name is Ryuu." –Temari's soul-spirit figure

"My name is Yori." –Sakura's soul-spirit figure

"My name is Haru." –Tenten's soul-spirit figure

TIME SKIP A few minute

"Next you must decide who will be your leader." Kotone says

"I vote Tenten." Sakura says

"I vote Sakura." Temari says

"I also vote Sakura." Hinata says

"I vote Sakura." Ino says

"I vote Sakura." Tenten says

"Looks like you are team leader Sakura." Rei says


	4. Chapter 4

THREE YEARS LATER

My name is Hinata Hyuga; I left my village and became a missing-nin at age fourteen. I am now eighteen. I have dark navy blue hair that reaches my thighs, and pale eyes. My skin has no flaws that normally ninja's have. I'm the goddess of water. My gift is the ability to transform without using chakra, but I can only transform into two different people. My first transformation is a girl around fourteen that has shoulder length blonde hair and purple eyes. My second transformation is a girl around my age that has short blonde hair and brown eyes. My soul-spirit figure's name is Kenji he is the size of my hand and he is peach. He is really smart and kind. I have the byakugan and the liliumgan. I haven't seen my old sensei or my old boy comrades since before I left the leaf. I'm a master of the byakugan, and liliumgan, taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu. My goddess katanas are matching, the hilt is a dark blue color, and has a white ruby on the end. My one-hundredth seal is white and is located on my hip. I wear my goddess locket at all times as do the others.

My name is Ino Yamanaka. I left my village when I was fourteen, I'm now eighteen. I have long silky blonde hair that reaches right above my knees, and blue eyes. I am the proud goddess of earth. My gift is the ability to summon a spirit. Her name is Satomi. My soul-spirit figure is about the size of a bowl, his name is Nobu, and he is orange. He has a great sense of humor. I haven't seen my old boy teammates since before I left the leaf. I have the liliumgan. I am a Yamanaka so I have the ability to take over minds and souls. I'm a master if genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu. My goddess katana has a purple hilt, and a blue flower design on it. My one-hundredth seal is on my belly button it is orange. I wear my goddess locket at all times.

My name is Tenten, I became is missing-nin at fourteen, I'm eighteen. I have soft brown hair that reaches my butt, but I always keep it in two high pigtails, then it only reaches my waist, and I have brown eyes. I am the goddess of fire and my gift is the ability to steal chakra by touch. My soul-spirit figure name is Haru, he is the size of my hand and red. He is very serious and thinks that me, Ino, Hinata, Temari, and Sakura are very immature. I haven't seen my old team from the leaf since before I left. I have the liliumgan. I'm a master of, taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu. I am better at medical ninjutsu than the Hokage but I'm not as good Sakura or Ino. My goddess katanas are matching, they have red hilts and a gold dragon design. I have my seal on my shoulder and I wear my locket at all times. Two years after we left the leaf Sakura and I found out that we were step cousins. My mother's step sister was Sakura's mom. Both of our parents died when we were little, so did all of our other relatives. Sakura is my cousin but I think of her as my sister, Ino, Hinata, and Temari are also like sisters to me. Rei, Kotone, Yuki, and the other past goddesses are like mothers and aunts to us.

My name is Temari, I'm eighteen year old missing-nin. My dirty blonde hair reaches my knees, and I have brown eyes. I am the goddess of wind, and my gift is the ability to use chakra like strings as weapons. I am a very good medic, better than the Hokage but not as good as Sakura, Hinata, or Ino. My soul-spirit is very hyper and friendly. He is the size of a softball and white. I have the liliumgan. I'm a master of taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu. My goddess katana has a white hilt and a purple ruby on the end. I have my medic seal on my shoulder, I never take my locket off. I have a better weapon fan now, I made many changes to it so now it is super awesome. Instead of three circles, there are three lines, I'm able to fly on it now, it also has a few secret compartments, and I also put a jutsu on it so only I or one of my teammates can use it.

My name is Sakura Haruno. I left my village when I was just fourteen, I'm eighteen. I am the goddess of lightning and the step cousin of Tenten. I have pink hair that reaches my knees and green eyes. I'm one of the best medics in the world. I am a master of taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu. I have the liliumgan. My gift is my inner. My soul-spirit figure is the size of a bowl, he is blue and his name is Yori. He is really perverted exactly like my inner. I'm the team leader. My katanas are matching and I normally keep them on my back in an X formation. The hilts are lime green with pink sakura petals on it and there is a black ruby on the end of each hilt.

Not only do all five girls have their lockets but they have matching bracelets. Each bracelet has a special crystal, they got them when they mastered their liliumgan. The crystals symbolize the pain, the friendship, the heartaches, the fun, and the tough times they went through with each other. Hinatas is pink, Ino's is blue, Tenten's is purple, Temari's is yellow, and Sakura's is red. All five girls are beautiful and powerful, but by looking at them you could never tell what they had been thru. Temari was betrayed by her brothers and uncle/sensei and her villages council. Ino was betrayed by her team and Hokage. Hinata was betrayed by her team, father, cousin, and sister. Tenten was betrayed by her team and Hokage. Sakura was betrayed by her team, which contained her first true love, her second love, and third love, and she was betrayed by her mother figure, the Hokage. All of them had scars on their hearts. They all had awful pasts. Ino's mother was killed when Ino was thirteen; a few days after her mother died her father took a long time mission that was three years long. Hinata was very close to her mother, her father never loved her, Hinatas mother died giving birth to Hanabi, Hanabi grew up to be and evil and snobbish person. Tenten's parents were murdered by a couple of missing-nin when she was seven years old. Her other relatives were also murdered; she believed that she was all alone. She grew up only to later be betrayed by her first love and team whom she trusted more than anyone, and become a missing-nin. Temari grew up with her brothers and father, her mother died giving birth to her. She was always ignored by her father, he was more interested in her big brother Garra. She loved her brothers more than anything. When her brother was taken by the Akatsuki she wanted to go and help, but the council wouldn't let her. When Garra and Kankuro got better/revived they thought she was pathetic and a scaredy cat because she didn't try/want and help them. She became a missing-nin, something she swore she would never become. Sakura's family was slaughtered when she was eleven. When she was put onto team seven she acted like she had a great family when in reality she didn't have anyone left. Her first love became a missing-nin leaving her on a bench. Then her brother like figure left her to train with the frog-sanin. Her sensei never paid attention to her, and secretly she had a crush on him. She then became the Hokages apprentice, and after a while became really close to her. Then she was betrayed by all of them and did something she never thought she would do, she became a missing-nin.

A year after the girls left the fourth shinobi war started. Madara and Obito and Orochimaru and Kabuto revived all the past kage except for the fourth Hokage and about fifty Uchia's that once worked under Madara. The war only lasted for about a year. Madara surrendered after fighting Naruto. Now Madara, Orochimaru, Obito, most of the past kage, and some of the past Uchia's are allies with the hidden leaf. Kabuto was killed. The five girls took no part in the war and focused on their training. The people that died in the war were revived. Madara and the rest on his side and Konoha have been allied for three years now. But a new enemy has risen. This new enemy is more powerful than Madara. His goal is to take over. This will be the fifth shinobi war.

IN KONOHA

Twenty seven people were in the meeting room. They were all sitting at a table. Here is how the order went. Hokage/Tsunade, 1 Leaf Elder, 2 Leaf Elder, 3 Leaf Elder/Danzo, Hokage/Hashirama, Hokage/Tobirama, Hokage/Hiruzen, Garra, Madara, Obito, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, fourth Kazakage, second misukage, second Tsuchikage, third Raikage, Hanzo of the Salamander, Amay Uchia (Madara's subordinates the first time he was alive.), Daiki Uchia, Goro Uchia, Izuna Uchia (Madara's brother), Ino's father, Shikamaru's dad, Choji's dad, Hiashi, and Shizune.

"What are we going to do about the enemy Tsunade?" asked the first leaf Elder

"I honestly have no idea. We would never had won against Madara if he hadn't surrendered, and the enemy is stronger than him."

"We need more allies. More experienced shinobi." Izuna says

"Tsunade whether you like it or not, we will have to ask them for help." The second leaf elder says

"No."

"Waite who is _them_?" Madara asks

"They were once Konoha shinobi but they left the village about four years ago." Danzo says

"One was of the Yamanaka clan, one was Garra's sister, one was of the Hyuga clan, the third one was the weapons mistress of Konoha, and the other one was Tsunades apprentice/student." Shizune says

"Someone of the Hyuga clan betrayed the leaf? Wow Hiashi looks like you aren't the best clan leader." The second misukage laughs.

"She was his daughter." Ino's father tells him

"Your own daughter huh?" the second misukage Mu says still smirking

"So tell us about these shinobi you speak of." Hanzo says.

"The first girl was Ino Yamanaka, my daughter. She was on team 10, with Shikamaru, Choji, and Asuma. Her mother died when she was about thirteen, I l left on a three year long mission a few days after. Her first best friend was Sakura Haruno. She left the village when she was fourteen with her four best friends. I found out she left when I got back from my three year long mission, she would've been sixteen. She is now eighteen, and I haven't seen her since she was thirteen."

"Hinata Hyuga was my daughter. She was very close to her mother that died giving birth to my other daughter. She was very shy and weak, not the type for a shinobi. She was placed on team eight. She had a crush on Naruto Uzumaki. Her first best friend was Sakura Haruno. I disowned her from the clan when she was fourteen, about a week after that Hinata left the village. We weren't able to track down her or her four best friends that she left with. It was like they vanished into thin air. She should be eighteen now."

"Tenten was the weapons mistress of Konoha. Her family died when she was little. Her dream was to become like Tsunade. She was placed on Team Guy. Her best friends were Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Temari. She betrayed the leaf and sand when she was fourteen. She should be eighteen now." Shizune says

"Temari was my little sister. Her main weapon was her fan. Her four best friends were Konoha shinobi so she spent most of her time in the leaf. When she was fourteen she just vanished into thin air with her best friends."

"Sakura Haruno was my student; we had a mother daughter relationship. Then one day she just started acting different, she stopped coming to our meetings, she didn't train with her team. She started spending more and more time away from me. I should have known something was up. She was just like me, she had a temper but a kind heart. She kept asking for missions with her four best friends, I started giving her missions like she asked. One day I gave her a mission, it was to kill all of Orochimaru's subjects at one of his hideouts. But she disobeyed direct orders, she let most of the subjects go. When I asked her why she said that what the leaf was doing was wrong, I lost my temper when she said that. I fired her and told her she was weak. I shouldn't have fired her but she was weak, but now I see I should have told her in a different way. A month after that incident she disappeared into thin air."

"Why would they leave all of the sudden?" Amay says out loud

"We don't know. We haven't seen nor heard of them in four years." Jiraiya says

"Then how do you they'll help us?" Obito questions

"We don't." Shizune says

"Do you even have a way to find them?" Orochimaru asks

"There is a way." Tsunade says she looks at Shizune, she nods her head. "We can ask the goddess."

"The goddess?" the third Hokage asks

"They have control over the elements, lightness and darkness, and they are unbelievably powerful. There are past goddess and the current goddess. I just happen to know where the goddess are, they might be past goddess now but they still have an unbelievable amount of power."

"Will they help us?" Hashirama asks his granddaughter

"Most likely, but we have to be smart about this."

"What is their past goddess will their power be enough to defeat the enemy and find the girls?" The second Hokage asks

Tsunade doesn't answer right away "I do not know. They are probably past goddesses now, but they will probably be the sensei's of the current goddesses, they might be able to persuade the current ones."

"Where are they?" Shikamaru's dad asks

"In the goddess's forest on the border of the water and lightning nations."

"_That_ forest!" the fourth Kazakage exclaims

Tsunade nods. "So who's going to be on the team that's going?" The second Tsuchikage asks

"Madara, Obito, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, the fourth Kazakage, Garra, second Misukage, Hanzo, first, second, and third Hokages, me, Amay Uchia, Goro Uchia, Izuna Uchia, Daiki Uchia, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi, Yamato, Genma, Shikamaru, Choji, Asuma, Lee, Guy, Neji, Kiba, Kuranai, Shino, Kankuro, the second Tsuchikage, and Shizune." Tsunade announces

"Are that many people really needed?" Danzo asks

"Yes these goddess's are not to be messed around with." Shizune says

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Naruto, Kiba, Lee, I want no foolishness. These people don't tolerate that, understood?"

"Why?" Naruto asks. A vein in Tsunades forehead throbs

"Because they are goddess's dobe." Sasuke says whacking Naruto on the head

"So do they act like royalty?" Sai asks getting out a notepad

"If you mean do they have grace and beauty and power then yes."

"How do we treat them?" Neji asks

"Treat them how you would treat royalty." Sai writes all this down. Everyone that was on the team to get to the goddess's were in Tsunades office.

"How old are they Baa-Chan?" Tsunade clenches her fists.

"If they are past goddess's now then the current goddess would be around eighteen I imagine."

"Are we sneaking up on them?" Asuma asks

"No, they probably already know we're coming."

"How would they know that?" Lee asks

"They are goddess's eyebrows." Sai says

"Are we leaving now?" Madara asks

"Yes." The thirty four shinobi leave the office and start their mission.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Rei-Sensei thirty four shinobi have just entered the forest." Tenten says

"So they are almost here huh?"

"What do they want?" Sakura asks

"They probably want our help in the upcoming war." Tenten says

"Who are they?" Ino asks walking into the kitchen. Tenten does a hand sign and a projection like image appears showing the thirty three shinobi

Hinata laughs as she comes in "So our old village needs our help. Funny, I remember them calling us weak."

"They don't know we're goddess's do they?" Temari asks Kotone

"No. But they will find out soon."

"Why don't you guys go get ready? We'll wait for them." Yuki says. The girls not and go up to their bedrooms to get ready.

Tenten puts her hair into two high pigtails that reach her knees. She slips on her outfit. It is a white shirt that goes down to right above her belly button (I think it's called a belly shirt.), it has long flared sleeves. Her Capri's are brown and she leaves her shoes off. She straps on her katanas and put's her weapons pouch on (I'm not sure what they're called.). Lastly she puts on her red mask. (it's like Kakashi's mask but red.)

Ino puts her hair in a bun using senbon's to hold it in place. She walks to her closet and grabs her fishnet shirt, and her stretchy purple tube top. She then grabs her purple mini skirt and slips some black biker shorts under it. Lastly she grabs her purple mask and slips it on. (like Kakashi's mask but purple.) She leaves her shoes off.

Hinata puts her hair in a loose side braid that reaches her knees. She slips on an orange long sleeve that hangs off her shoulder and has loose sleeves but a tight but stretchy middle. Then she puts on a pair of dark navy blue short shorts. (they aren't too short.) And lastly she slips on her dark navy blue Kakashi like mask.

Temari puts her hair into a high ponytail and puts on her favorite outfit. (it's the one she wore at the kage's summit except in my story she never were it at the kage's summit.) Lastly she puts on her light purplish/bluish mask. (like Kakashi's)

Sakura leaves her knee length pink hair down. She puts on her army green ninja tank top (I don't know what they're called they are tank tops but they are stretchy u can normally get them at Dick's or sometimes wall mart or target.) and cameo short shorts. (Not too short.) She stays barefoot.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The thirty four shinobi walked up to the mansion doors. Tsunade stepped forward and knocked. A woman that looked in her early thirties opened the door. She had long green hair and sort brown eyes.

"Tsunade, why have you brought a small army of your shinobi here?" asked the woman

"I am truly sorry Rei-San but we need your help." Tsunade says bowing

"I'm guessing it has something to do with the upcoming war." Tsunade nods

"I'm guessing that you are the sensei to the new goddesses."

"Close, we are." Says a woman with long light blue hair and light blue eyes coming up to the door with another woman by her side. The third woman had long red hair and green eyes.

"Guys I would like you to meet, Rei-San the past goddess of earth, Kotone-San the past goddess of fire," she says gesturing to the woman with red hair, "and Yuki-San the past goddess of air."

"Hello." The thirty three ninja say at the same time

"Have you only come here to ask for our help in the war or is there something else too, your answer will determine mine." Kotone says

"We want to know what happened to Sakura-Chan and Hinata-Chan!" Naruto shouts

"And Ino-Chan." Choji says getting out a bag of chips

"And youthful Tenten!" Lee cries out

"Don't forget Temari-Chan!" yells Kankuro

"I told you guys not to say anything." Tsunade hisses

Rei hold up her hand, "Why do you want to know what happened to them?"

"Because they are important to us." Naruto whispers looking down

"If they were so important to you then why did you treat them like trash?"

"We didn't treat them like trash!" Garra growls

"Then why did they leave?"

They don't answer.

"We never said anything mean to their faces." Shino says

"Did you really think that they wouldn't find out what you were saying? They are shinobi, of course they heard you."

"How dare you accuse us of being the reason they left?" Neji yells

"Because you are."

"And how would you know?" Sai asks

"Simple. We are their sensei's." Kotone says. The thirty four give her confused faces. Yuki smirks.

"Meet the goddess of fire, Tenten." Tenten comes with a sadistic smirk. Her old teammates and sensei's jaws drop down. "Next meet the goddess of wind, Temari, the goddess of water Hinata, the goddess of earth, Ino, and lastly the leader and cousin of Tenten and goddess of lightning," Sasuke Sai and Naruto smirk when they hear cousin of Tenten thinking that since Sakura wasn't the cousin of Tenten there was no way she could be a goddess "Sakura."

"Sakura!" Naruto shouts "I've missed you so much." He yells running towards her to give her a hug. Sakura side steps causing Naruto to fall.

"I can't say the same Uzumaki." Sakura says coldly. Naruto looks at her with wide eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that, better yet why are you laying on the floor?"

"I see you need our help. Funny, if I recall correctly you guys told us that we were weak and would never make it in the shinobi world. But look at us now, your practically begging us on your knees to help you. What are you going to do if we refuse?" Hinata says with an evil looking smile drumming her fingers against her thigh. Kami, she certainly changed a lot from four years ago.

Mu, the second Misukage turns to Obito "Hey, I thought Hiashi said his eldest daughter was shy and weak."

"I know. She must have changed a lot." Obito whispers back

"H-How?" Kuranai stutters

"How what?" Hinata asks

"How did you become a goddess?"

"You don't become a goddess, you have the power from the moment your born, you just have to learn how to wield it."

"I never thought you four would betray the leaf." The third Hokage says. A sliver of guilt passes through each of the girls eyes, but as soon as it came it left. But the past kage caught it.

"We never thought the leaf would betray us." Sakura says back

"Guys I'm starting to feel like a fifth wheel here." Temari says flicking each of the girls in the temple

"Sorry Temari-Chan." Ino says

"You're not a fifth wheel." Hinata says

"Aww you know we love you." Tenten says

"Did you just flick me?" Sakura says. The four girls sweat drop but they could see the laughter in Sakura's eyes and soon started laughing out loud while Sakura just stood there shaking her head.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


End file.
